


Big Red

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-29
Updated: 2000-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: All Ray was trying to do was be nice?





	Big Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

"Hey, Frannie, ya' wanna piece of Big Red

 

****

Rating: PG

****

Category: Humor, Snapshot

Spoilers: None

****

Disclaimer: Of course, they don't belong to me, they belong to Alliance... I'm just taking them out to play.

****

Notes: Grading papers this evening, I overheard a commercial which made this pop into my head... enjoy!

****

Big Red

Debbie Hann, February 19, 2000

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Frannie, ya' wanna piece of Big Red?"

Frannie's whole body flew around, spinning to confront her stand-in brother and his Canadian partner. "Do I want WHAT?"

Ray stared at her, looking confused at the shock in her voice. Holding out the flat rectangle, he gestured again. "Big Red. You know, gum. Ya' chew on it, blow bubbles maybe? Gum. Wanna piece?"

She laughed uneasily, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Oh, uh, I misheard you. Yeah, sure, thanks, Ray, I'd like a piece. I like red, uh, I mean cinnamon."

As Frannie reached out to take the gum, Fraser watched her closely. "Francesca, are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure, Fraser, fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you appear rather flushed. You're sure you aren't feeling unwell?"

"No, I'm fine," she covered, waving her hand, "it's just a little warm in here, you know?" She smiled as she turned back to go to her desk. "Well, uh, thanks for the gum, Ray. See you two later."

Fraser watched her walk away, then turned back to his partner as they made their way towards Lt. Welsh's office. Glancing at Ray, he could see his friend trying to hide a rather wide smile. How odd.

The End!

 

Of course, I don't own Big Red gum either . . . thought the stuff is tasty!

Copyright Deborah Hann, Feb. 2000


End file.
